


Occhio

by darkroxas92



Series: Writober 2020 [28]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: Per poter vedere tutto, a volte bisogna sacrificare qualcosa.(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)
Series: Writober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Occhio

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”  
> Prompt: Occhio  
> Numero parole: 188

“Ecco qui! Con questo ho scritto tutto quanto!” Esclamò la figura incappucciata, chiudendo il quaderno davanti a lui.  
Senza dire altro si alzò, per poi prendere il quaderno e portarlo su un altro tavolo, dove lo poggiò con attenzione.  
“Certo che ne succederanno di cose, eh?” Mormorò, per poi portarsi le mani sui fianchi. “Beh, poco importa. Ora devo solo assicurarmi che tutto succeda come ho visto.”  
Portando una mano di fronte a lui, sentì l’energia scorrergli attraverso tutto il corpo, finché il suo Keyblade non gli apparve di fronte.  
La figura incappucciata lo portò di fronte al suo volto celato, come per guardarlo meglio.  
“Sì, direi che è la soluzione migliore.” Decretò, per poi portarsi la mano libera sul volto, facendole attraversare l’oscurità che lo celava.  
Pochi istanti dopo l’allontanò, poggiandola sull’arma, la quale iniziò subito a mutare aspetto, per poi scomparire.  
Il Maestro dei Maestri abbassò le mani, restando in silenzio, per poi portarsi le mani dietro la schiena.  
Un occhio non era poi un grande sacrificio in confronto a quanto avrebbe visto grazie a ciò.  
E ora non restava altro che affidarlo alla persona giusta.


End file.
